New Dawn
by JimXian
Summary: Harry discovers that Charlie Swan is a distant uncle through his mother, and tired of the persecutions and Magical Britain decides to step up his game and leave before someone else he cares for dies. Set after 4th year in the Harry Potter world.
1. Chapter 1: Choices

**Disclaimer:** First of all, I don't own none of Twilight (Meyer's work), nor Harry Potter's awesome world (J.K Rowling) .

 **A.N/:** This is my first fic and I would really appreciate reviews or any type of recommendation you lovely readers are willing to give as long as they are constructive, if you find grammatical errors please do point them out to me, english is my second language so they will probably appear until I find a Beta. If you only want to rant over o bash my plot or decisions about it because it struck your fancy, none is demanding you to read it, just chill. This is a freeplace to enjoy and have fun!

 **Chapter one: Choices**

In the smallest room in number four, Little Whinning Surrey, it could be heard the distressed whimpers of a dark haired youth, while a snowy white owl crooned from its perch on the bed. Suddenly bright green eyes opened tearing still dazed from the throes of the last nightmare.

It had been a week since his return from Hogwarts to his "loving" relative's home and he knew he was going crazy. His body was still recovering from his torture at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his mind….his mind kept on replaying Cedric's death at the final of the Triwizard Tournament, his frustrations only scaled at seeing The Prophet's posts. "BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-SEEK-ATTETION", "POTTER: A DANGER TO SOCIETY", "DUMBLEDORE LOOSING HIS MARBLES" and so on and on. Not a fucking footnote on Voldemort's return. Ostriches the lot of them!

Sudden tiredness crept upon him.

Was it always going to be like this? Why did he have to solve magical Britain's problems? Why did he have to sacrifice shit for its fickle population? First it was his parents, this time it was Cedric…How many more people did he have to give up for them to leave him in peace.

He only wanted to be Harry, just Harry. None savior, messiah nor golden boy. Was that too much to ask?

Hedwing nibbled his fingers trying to gain his attention and remind him, he still has someone in his corner. His so called friends had not contacted him, none had let him know what was going on. He wouldn't have a fucking clue of what was going on if it not for Dobby, to whom he had started to employ before leaving Hogwarts. He brought him food, and the news. He would be worst if not for him. Dobby had been taking care of him away from prying eyes, while he was too depressed or tired after a sleepless night to do so.

His memories returned to the attic cleaning and Dobby's finding.

Charlie Swan

Who was cousin to his late mother's.

Was it worth a shot? The banged clock on his bedside table said it was 3 am, taking in account the time difference to Forks, Washington, it would be only 7pm over there. He didn't know anything other than the man was family and lived in U.S. It was reckless, but he had to try.

He couldn't continue drowning in what if's. It was time to take his own decisions, to take on his risks. No more bending to other's will. Dumbledore thought it prudent and imperative for him to recharge the blood wards at his relative's house? Even when Voldemort did take his blood for his Houdini act. Well no more. If he was going to die, it would be on his own terms!

With a last asserting nod, he reached to the telephone address. _Please, if you are looking out for me, let this work_ he prayed to his parents. He gathered Hedwing close and whispered "Go, if this works we might not come back here. Rest near London and search for me in Three days." He let her go through the window until only a white speck on the dark sky remained.

He considered sending her to his friends' houses but they might suspect something and let Albus too many names Dumbledore know. As for Sirius and Remus, it would be too much to ask them to take care of her when they probably had other things to worry.

He took a deep breath before venturing down stairs and reaching for the phone.

Charlie Swan was a family man, who despite his wishes had divorced the woman whom he believed to be the woman of his dreams, and had a teenage daughter he barely knew. Indeed, Charlie felt his age creeping unannounced on his bones. He felt alone arriving to a house that he used to love and now was a museum to the good times. When Bella was just a toddler and Renee still loved him. He shook his head of those cobwebs. He loved Forks. It was a small community, with a green forest and too much rain; but it was lovely none the same. He loved the life he had made for himself here, but he still felt too alone in his own house.

He heard the phone ring and left his beer and pizza in favor of answering it.

"Hello. This is Charlie Swan speaking" He answered gruffily.

"Hallo. Good evening, My name is Harry Potter…uhm, I am not sure if you remember my mom. Lily Evans?" asked a shy young voice from the other side.

Bright red hair and green eyes flashed in his mind, one of the big family reunions he used to attend when his grandparents were alive. Family, his mind replied.

"Yeah, how is she?" He asked.

"Dead, been that way for about thirteen years now" The boy's voice answered quietly "My parents, James and Lily Potter nee Evans were murdered in a terrorist attack back in the 90's that plagued UK. I have been living with my mother's sister Petunia? Now Petunia Dursley, but ….bloody hell" He exaled his breath, feeling a stinging sensation behind his eyes, he breathed deeply once again. _Give me strength,_ he prayed "We don't really get along, I was cleaning a few things and found your contact info from grandma's agenda. It feels really bad doing this, but I was wondering if I could stay with you" He rushed "Look, I know you don't know anything about me, don't have reasons to put up with me…but" the line went quiet.

Charlie grew concerned hearing the cracks in the boy's voice. He had seen cases like that from the police station, and could tell how much it cost the boy ask _. He is family_ , his thoughts wandered.

"It's ok" He gentled his voice "I have the space and wouldn't mind the company, you ARE family"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked with certain fragility he had tried to keep from leaking to his voice.

"Yeah. Do you have paper? I am going to give you my contact cellphone and work phone at the station, Do you need help with anything? Plane tickets? Visa? Let me know." He answered more sure of himself that he had believed himself to be. He didn't know this kid, but he had reached for him, and he would be dammed if he didn't help him.

"I am ready" Harry answered ignoring the few tears that had escaped him and were rolling down his cheeks. He took notes of the info and how to arrive, his address and contact info. Charlie Swan happened to be Chief police officer of a small town in Forks, Washington and he also happened to be family willing to take him in. _You ARE family_ , resounded in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Gringotts

**Disclaimer** : I don't own none of Twilight (Meyer's work), nor Harry Potter's awesome world (J.K Rowling) .

 **A.N/:** Taking into account the time line differences with both worlds I decided to use Twilight time line, Harry is still fourteen. In fact he just left his fourth year in Hogwarts about a week before. Twilight characters will come in contact with Harry's world. Probably first the Cullens and around november Bella. I will try not to bash on Bella, but fact is I don't really like her nor how she handles a lot of things. It's ok to love someone a lot, but to be over dependent on said someone is not love, that is obsession and should not be encouraged!

 **Chapter 2: Gringotts**

Harry Potter was not as mediocre in the intelligence department as everyone assumed him to be. Academic history aside, he had HAD TO dumb himself to please his relatives in primary and that ugly habit had transcended to Hogwarts. That was why he knew he had to plan everything from here on or he would be back in Durzkaban before he could say _quidditch_.

First thing first, He had to convince his relatives to help him leave, giving his guardianship papers to . They would no doubt be delighted to see him go, but he needed everything needed to be airtight.

After that, He needed his documents to travel through muggle means and fast. Hopefully, Gringotts would yield results there. Ron had commented that his family had employed Gringotts to travel safely to Egypt back in third year.

He also had to know how much money he had at his disposal, and really buy necessities, a new wardrobe came to mind.

Then he had to decide where to continue his education, American school system and now that he had time to go over this, why not make more options for his future, taking on muggle education. He had kept on studying his muggle courses with Dudleys´s books that were almost new every summer since he started Hogwarts because he didn't really have much to do in his room with a closed door. The Wizarding world had shown itself to be to fickle for him to depend on it. He had always wanted to be a doctor before the Magical Britain knocked all those dreams aside.

And finally buy his travel tickets to America. The rest could be taken care once he was airtight and none in Britain could force him back.

Morning came with the opportunity to check his first item on his list. Talk with aunt Petunia over his guardianship.

He asked Dobby to mask any type of spying on the conversations inside the house or any manner of spying having been warned that he was being watched over by the so called Order of the phoenix. House elves were useful like that, hearing conversations all over and not being noticed. He made breakfast just the way his relatives liked it, to please them and ease aunt Petunia into taking his side, then it would be matters of hours before everything was rushed.

Seeing he still had time and it was pretty much possible, he decided to ask Dobby to buy any material regarding to the fifth, sixth and seventh grade courses at Flourish and Blotts and all the electives material that Hogwarts offered. Just because he wasn't planning on returning didn't meant that he would just give up his four years of magical education for nothing. Dobby accepted his orders enthusiastic over Master Potter deciding to leave nasty relatives. He grinned to himself and finished breakfast, just in time to see his aunt and uncle enters the dining room, with a half asleep Dudley.

He served them in silence and watched them fidget under his gaze. Uncle Vernon finished his breakfast grumbling about "Ungrateful brats" and "No-good freaks" before leaving for his job while Dudley returned to his bed to finish his sleeping time. He cleaned the table before searching for his aunt in the living room.

"Aunt Petunia? I think it's time for us to talk, there are some things you should be aware" He started catching her pale blue eyes with his intense green ones.

She snapped her gaze from a magazine that she had been leafing through, waiting in an indifferent manner for him to continue.

"You see, I managed to find a relative willing to take over my guardianship in the US" I started, noting how her eyes lighted up. "You would just have to sign some things in London and I will make sure that I never have to return here" I continue refusing to acknowledge how much it hurt seeing her agreeable to get rid of me at the first chance "I will need a ride over to Charing Cross Road, you can wait for me in the café close by and I will make sure to bring you the documents necessary to be filled and signed from you, after that I will be out of your hair"

"What about that Dumbledore man? He insisted on us having you here, won't he demand us to take you back?" She replied in her irritating nasal voice.

"He is just my HEADMASTER" I stressed "He can't demand anything from you. You have my guardianship" I asserted "But it would be better, if he didn't know about this until it was finished to make sure" I answered trying to appear more confident than how I felt.

She nodded before, asking me to meet her in the garage. I took off to my room to finish packing the few things I had taken off my trunk, not much given my zombie status. I packed my Invincibility Cloak under in a satchel along with my most important things and took my trunk to my aunt's car. We uploaded it, and managed to hide me in the backseat and covered with my father's cloak. It took at least three hours of anxiety and scares, but the Flamming Chicken Club, never suspected a thing. We had arrived at Charring Cross. Aunt Petunia left me in front of The Leaky Cauldron, giving me directions to the closest café where she would be waiting with my things ready in three hours. I pulled my cloak tigher around me and gave a quick prayer for my luck to maintain.

I took care to pass unnoticed until reaching Gringotts. Diagon Alley still kept its cheerful spirit though it now felt more strained and forced. _Focus, Harry, this is your future_ I kept on telling myself. I had done my duty, I had warned them of the danger, I wouldn't keep on forcing myself to be their sacrificial lamb. I had given up too much already.

Finally I reached Gringotts and took off my Cloak to put it on my satchel. Took a deep breath and forced myself to assume a better posture, before approaching the first free gobbling teller.

"Good Morning" I nodded to the goblin "Teller Sharpclaw" It read in in its tag "I need a private meeting with those in charge of family matters" I said vague enough to do not call attention of the rest of Gringotts clients.

He nodded, and inclined his head, before billowing for a known face among the goblins. Griphook. "Follow him, he will take you to Master Bloodbath"

Indeed we were ushered fast towards a maze before arriving to an impressive office, guarded by goblin guards.

"Harry Potter, to see his Family accounts manager" Griphook announced after rapping the door.

"Let him pass" muttered a croaky voice.

He turned to leave when I said

"Thanks for your help Griphook" I said as I was gathering my courage and not noticing the widening in the goblins eyes. I was too preoccupied, _Accounts manager? As in, more than one Vault?_

The office was too Spartan in tastes, where only records and few weapons were put on show. Master Bloodbath offered me a sinister grin, before clapping.

"Finally, We have been waiting Mr. Pottter. Now come on, there are matters to discuss and money to be made" He said.

"Waiting? I wasn't aware I was disrespecting you in such a way Master Bloodbath. I was never summoned" I replied remaining standing until the goblin motioned the chair in front of me to sit. His grin disappeared in a blink of an eye before he was spouting what I assumed were foul cussing in gobbledygook . He took a look at me before visibly calming himself down.

"Gringotts mail intercepted in such a manner, it is an offence to us! How is our security to be the best if we can't manage to make sure our summons and quarter statements arrive to its intended? Am I to assume that no type of mail from us has reached you" He snarled.

 _This was going south fast._

"Indeed Master Bloodbath" I replied trying to maintain an even voice "It might be so, because I live under blood wards"

"Poppy cock, those things are faulty at best criminal at worst! Who would cast those wards around your home?" He inquired with a grim face.

"Albus Dumbledore" I replied feeling dread creeping on myself.

"That man has his nose in too many pies, first by trying to make himself your magical guardian when we have on record one Sirius Black, as he was never condemned." He muttered.

"I see. I hope it remains that way, but just to make sure, please re-call every single key issued to any of my vaults and leave a single key to myself. Do an audit to every vault and forward them to me, I'll contract a Mail box if you could recommend one mail store, I'd be happy to use" I said remembering Sirius status " I definitely will be needing a legal team, too many people have been taking advantage of my name and making profit of it as well other legal matters that need tending. It needs to be able to deal with magical and muggle worlds and work in both worlds, if possible it needs to have a main branch in America, I will be moving there. I find Britain lacking in opportunities to flourish as I would like. I'd like to change my guardianship papers from Petunia Dursley to Charlie Swan, in the muggle world, if you could give me the documents to fill them up". I said motioning to Mr. Swan's information that I had prepared in the early morning.

"Would you like to enter the main family vault, technically you must be over 17 to take anything out of it, but given your participation in the Triwizard Tournament and being acknowledge by three main government agents as an adult you have been emancipated enough to be recognized as an adult in the Wizarding world" He explained still upset "That was why We were trying to summon you, said recognition would allow you to take in more responsibilities regarding you vaults management and properties. You would of course have to wait until you turn 21 to assume your Wizagmont seats".

"Wait! Seats? As in, more than one?" I replied in astonishment.

"The Most Ancient and Noble Potter family has three of them, you should have been tutored to take over them when the time is right to be tested by the family ring for you to take over". He replied as if this was only common sense "Your father, unfortunately was passed over by your family Magicks as the new Head of the Potter family when he tried at 17, after your grandparent's deaths. He was going to try again after your birth, but your family went into hiding and there were no more opportunities".

"I guess I should check the main vault for journals then" I nodded to myself. So many things I had left unattended, just because I had let myself be blinded by the Wizarding World novelty. _I have to grow up, no more brooding and wallowing in others opinions_.

Master Bloodbath grinned sharply at my words, clapped loudly to call his goblin security.

"Go with him, do it now. I will procure the information you need for your travel, guardianship change and return to the muggle world and put you in contact with a good legal team and mail service. Will we be moving your vaults to the USA?" He asked.

"How much for moving my vaults to the Washington Branch? And, how much for your help and silence?" I replied, being reminded that nothing was for free.

Master Bloodbathe arched a bushy eyebrow in my direction and grinned nastily.

"Your grandfather would be proud. He did have a goblin's talent to make money" he replied "3% of your main family vault, 50 galleons for my services"

"1%, 20 galleons" I snapped.

"1.5%, 30 galleons" He smirked.

"25 galleons and deal" I proposed and he nodded.

"As for my silence and help, being this your first time, I will forgive your indiscretion. Our silence is part of our business and Gringotts business shall remain so, none needs to know other the parties involved. It was a pleasure bartering with you Mister Potter. Shall your enemies' blood flow under your feet's" He answered, and taking my cue from him I replied.

"And shall your coffers be never ending under your hand" I nodded before parting.

It took a while among all my family's possessions but I did got the journals and a bottomless bag I managed to find, I poured my satchel in there and left knowing that If I remained for longer, I would want to stay longer watching over my ancestor's magical portraits hung in the Vault's walls. Master Bloodbath had done as I asked and offered me a Gringotts credit card, being the most often used payment system in the US and useful for the muggle world. We haggled for its price and managed to agree to its fee. I noticed he seemed happier after haggling for prices.

I managed to hire a magical post box at Mervin's Mail Store. I was given a black caoba box carved with runes that would act as my mail box, all I would need would be to put my mail/package in it and tap it twice with my wand before it was delivered to Mervin's Mail Store, where it would be deployed to its recipient and inversed, changing the box's color to red to announce new mail. I had attained a yearly account that scanned my mail from curses, jinxes and cursed items. If there were portkeys on my mail, it would change its envelope would change to black as a warning, everything for 50 galleons.

I was assured by Bloodbath that a legal team would be in contact with me once I reached America, as for the blood wards surrounding Durzkaban, they would fail once I left Britain for more than one week given the fact I had not fully recharged them yet. My documents were in order, aunt Petunia having left before her firm was dry, and my plane ticket was bought for tomorrow morning through Gringotts to not attract attention.

I was about to leave Gringotts for the last time, when I remembered my request to Dobby.

"Dobby!" I called.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, called Dobby" He squawked behind me, with a big trunk trailing behind him.

"Dobby are those the book I asked?" I asked.

"Yes, Dobby is a good House Elf and did his Master Harry Potter good. Dobby bought every elective Hogwarts ever offered and the other years his Master asked" He nodded exited.

 _Every elective Hogwarts ever offered?_

"You did good Dobby" I said still trying to get my head around so many books. "Keep them for me, it shouldn't take me more than two hours at most to get settled in a Muggle Hotel, and I will call on you to sort everything out" I nodded patting his head absentmindedly.

I covered myself again with my Invinsibility Cloak before leaving Diagon Alley for the last time. I would have to buy everything else in the muggle world far from prying eyes, that and food.

A.N/: If in the mood to leave some constructive critic/review please do so, It would make me really happy. And if you find any grammar mistake, do let me know to correct them, as I mentioned before english is my second language. I get easily distracted when editing my own work.


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces

**Disclaimer** : First of all, I don't own none of Twilight (Meyer's work), nor Harry Potter's awesome world (J.K Rowling).

 **Chapter three: New faces**

Harry Potter discovered that an international fly on a plane was pretty different than having a ride in his broom, as his back popped when stretching. He was definitely feeling cranky and hungry, his eyes felt like sandpaper, having been reading over _A_ _guide of Magical United States of America: Do's and_ Don _'ts_ for new residents that had been given in Heathrow airport back in London. American culture was definitely different from its Britain counterpart. He started carting his trunk around trying to recall the picture Charlie had faxed him last night. Charlie had been surprised about his fast travel arrangement, but kept quiet about it. He had spent a few hours getting to know him better last night on the phone back at the hotel while rearranging the new muggle wardrobe he had bought for himself and all the books that Dobby had managed to find in a multicompartment trunk Dobby had taken from his vault.

He was still doubtful of letting Charlie know about his magical background, it didn't matter how supportive would he had been so far; but had been surprised by Charlie admitting himself as pretty open-minded to his late mother eccentricities. Grandaunt Daisy was a known nut-case around Forks it seemed, what with her New-Age shop and such. Charlie seemed to be happy to share more about family and how difficult it had been when she passed away. His having a teenage daughter Isabella, three years older than Harry himself and how much he missed her.

 _He did grow up with a hippy New-age mother, and his voice only emitted warmth and nostalgia when recalling her,_ his logical mind replied.

He would wait and see, before doing anything. If anything, living with the Dursleys had taught him that not everything is what it seems.

He finally caught on Charlie Swans awkward face with a small sign "HARRY POTTER", waiting for him. He gave a small wave and was greeted by a shy grin by the older man. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt, and had a moustache that reminded him of uncle Vernon, except that Uncle Charlie, as Mr. Swan had insisted he call him was thin and in better shape that Vernon could ever hope to be.

He made his way towards uncle Charlie, ignoring the fluttering of nerves in his stomach, and all tiredness disappearing from his lack of sleep.

"Hey there Harry" said Uncle Charlie, reaching for my trunk, only quirking and eyebrow in surprise to my baggage "How was your fly?"

"Good morning Uncle Charlie. My bum hurts" I sprouted without thinking, feeling my cheeks redden. Charlie gave a barking laugh and pulled up next to a cruiser where he helped me to upload my trunk in the backseat, before motioning me to get in the front seat.

"Don't worry, some rest back at home and you'll be fine" He replied with a smirk.

"I would hope so, thanks again for having me" I answered ducking my head.

"It's no problem, you are family and family sticks together" He said ruffling my raven hair, ignoring my flinch but keeping a careful eye on me while on the road. "Do you plan to take your driver license exam after your birthday?"

I had never considered the need for a car before, but it was true that I could have a driver license after turning 15 in America. Maybe motorcycles even, like Sirius.

"Haven't considered it…Maybe a motorcycle?" I mused to myself.

Charlie hummed a bit before shaking his head.

"It wouldn't be practical, Forks is one of the rainiest places on earth. You would get pneumonia before the month was over" He offered with a wry grin.

"Well, I do have almost two month to think it over; before I turn 15" I chuckled, feeling more at ease than I had in a long while before yawning.

"Rest for a bit Harry, we have a long drive home yet. I will wake you up when we arrive" He chuckled.

Harry woke up a bit disoriented, to a three story house with a nice porch. It was nice and comfy in a way that Private Drive had never managed to accomplish. His head was swimming with his meeting with Bloodbath. He knew, a few days before he wouldn't have done half the things he did there. Too afraid of expectations and such, but he had already decided to grow a spine. He might not felt as fearless and assertive as he acted, but as an old teacher back in muggle school used to say "Seem and Be". You might not feel brave, but it's enough with appearing to be brave until you become brave. So he would fake it until he got the hang of being the person HE wanted to be.

He spent the rest of the day getting used to his new room, he had been given the attic which had be redesigned by Charlie and a friend's son, Jacob Black. It still needed a new paint job, it was painted white, and few comforters, but Charlie said he had expected Harry to take a bit more time to arrange his travel across the pond.

They would have to go to Port Angeles to buy paint, bed dress, a rug and curtains as the room was bare except for a single bed with a matching bedside table, a closet, a study table, two empty bookcases and huge window seats.

 _Charlie did want him here_ ; he was not just putting up with him. He had actually started remodeling his attic space just for him since Harry had asked to stay with him; he didn't know how to feel about that.

They had take-over for lunch, before Charlie gave him some light blue comforters, he said to use them until tomorrow, when they were going to buy the things that were still needed for his stay, he had asked Jacob to help him because he will need to go to work in the morning, but he would try to come early in the afternoon to help setting up his room.

He woke up to light tapping to the attic door, it was morning. He had actually slept the whole evening and night away. He must have been more exhausted than he expected.

"Come on in!" Harry grumbled under his pillows.

The attic door fell and a russet skinned boy with dark raven hair a boyish face popped his head in.

"Hey! I'm Jacob. Charlie told me to come in before he rushed to work; he said to drive you around to get a few things you would need around here. We better go to Port Angeles, there are more malls in there for you to choose from" He rambled on.

"Hadrian James Potter" I replied knowing I needed to leave "Harry" behind; I had been surprised with that bit of information when checking my passport credentials. Harry was someone who had gotten used to bow to others expectations; Hadrian was someone who would not let that mistake repeat itself. _Seem and be_. "Give me a few minutes to get ready Jacob, thank you for helping me out" I said rolling out of bed and landing in the floor. I heard Jacob snickering and scrambling to help me up.

"Sure, no problem" He replied grinning.

I took a quick shower, before pulling on black jeans and a green t-shirt along with ankle boots, took my blue jacket and wallet before entering to the small kitchenette where Jacob had been preparing a quick sandwich for the both of us.

We spent the ride over talking, Jacob telling me about the life in the reservation and his family and asking over how different was life in the UK. I tried to keep as sincere as I could to do not get tangled in lies.

I had been studying in a private boarding school for special kids back in Scotland had two best friends, I spent most of my vacation time with my relatives and we couldn't get along before I found Charlie. I had a godfather, but he was unable to take me in for personal circumstances.

At the end of the day, he could say he felt happier than he had in a long while. Jacob was a bit immature and tended to rush into things like Ron, but where Ron was unable to accept his faults and just keep on going as if nothing was wrong, Jacob would actually apologize and try to fix it. Charlie kept to his word and helped me paint my room in a light beige color, and white roof.

I had to spend the night in the living room coach, but my room was finally taking shape and would be ready for tomorrow. I was about to turn to sleep when a quiet plop sounded before screeching and Hedwing was dive bombing me, making me land in the floor again.

"Master Harry Potter sir not be calling Dobby to fix his room as he said he would" pouted Dobby "But Dobby is a good elf and brought over his owl" he grinned mischievously.

I had forgotten about having asked Dobby to stay at my relative's house until I reached America and imitate my magical signature while not using magic in an active way, similar to Second year. Hedwing would have been confused, but Dobby had been smart enough to bring Hedwing here without bringing attention to myself.

"I am sorry Dobby, I got distracted" I nodded to the elf, having Hedwing calm herself before settling in my shoulder and arranging my hair "Any news from Britain?" I asked.

"You's relatives have left in a rush Private Drive as soon as you's horse lady came, two days later a moving crow arrived to move their things" He grinned "Your Dogfather is mad and won't receive anyone in his home at Grimm place, he try looking for you with wolfy friend" He reproached.

"Is he ok?" I asked concerned with Sirius once again.

"He just worried about Master Harry Potter, Sir" He replied.

"I see. Would you deliver a couple of letters for me, Dobby? It needs to be done in secret" I asked patting Hedwing thinking over my plans. I needed Sirius free from Britain, I had seen his desperation last year and how reckless he had been in his worry about me, but had dismissed it in my worry to stay alive through the Triwizard's Tournament. If Sirius stayed there, it was only a matter of time before death claimed him as well.

I took a pen from the kitchen and table before starting to write a long overdue conversation with the legal team Gringotts had recommended SMITh&SMITH.

 _To whom it might concern in Smith &Smith firm._

 _Dear Sir,_

 _I am Hadrian Potter, to request a short meeting with you to discuss some official issues. Please let me confirm your available days and timings and I will adjust accordingly. Meeting is utmost priority of business. I hope you are getting my point._

 _I appreciate your consideration and hope to see you soon. Thanks for your time._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _Dear Padfoot:_

 _Here, Prongslet to let you know that I am SAFE and SOUND. Keep this letter to yourself and Moony. Don't worry about me, I am getting help. I am away from Britain, and I urge you to do the same. Please, do it for me. I need you, Sirius. Will let you know more, when I check something's .Take care._

 _Love_

 _Prongslet_

I gave him first Padfoot's letter and gave him the one for the lawyers for the last, to be delivered in the morning. Dobby nodded his head sensing their importance, before leaving with a soft pop. Hedwing perched herself to the coach before reproaching me with her eyes to sleep.

 **A.N./:** And that's it for today, leave your reviews and critics my lovelies :3


	4. Chapter 4: Catching up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter's awesome world; both belong to Meyer and J.K Rowling respectively.

 **Chapter four: Catching up**

Charlie Swan was a happy man. He would have expected more troubles with his nephew, but Hadrian Potter was a sweet child. A bit shy and serious for his age but a nice kid. He had noticed his too skinny frame, Harry flinching at human contact, loud voices and such, drawing his own conclusions of why had this kid reached from across the pond for an unknown relative. He really needed help.

It had been nice. For once, to return home to a warm meal and laugher from the boys.

He had finally fallen deeply asleep, when screaming woke him up. It was the type of scream that chilled the bones and demanded attention, and it was coming from the living room. He took a bat he kept near his bed and rushed downstairs, flipped the lights on to see one most unusual sight.

His nephew twisting and screaming in the coach while a snowy white owl was perched in said coach barking distressed. The owl's too smart gaze snapped to him and motioned towards his nephew, when he finally reacted.

He reached Harry's side, before gathering him in his arms and shushing him while rubbing his back and letting him sob in his shirt. He heard him mutter something about "Cedric, run!" "Dead, won't wake up no more" which certainly worried him more than he was willing to admit.

"Shush, everything will be ok" He whispered trying to wake Hadrian up.

Harry stiffened in his hold before raising his dull gaze towards Charlie, and noting his position. He squawked before trying to regain some composure and personal space before falling to the floor.

"I am sorry sir, didn't meant to wake you up" He said in a polite voice as if nothing had happened, trying to clean his cheeks from crying, still sitting in the floor when the owl fled towards his lap to comfort him and cuddle with him. This seemed to calm both of them somewhat.

Charlie gathered his wits, and ignored the odd picture his nephew made.

"It's ok" He said gruffly. He stood up going to the kitchen and made some coco, before returning to the living room and finding Hadrian folding his blankets.

He passed one cup to Hadrian and sat in the coach, drinking his own.

"Want to explain the owl?" Charlie inquired.

Hadrian seemed to ponder his answer in an automatic fashion, his gaze too old and dull. His once bright green eyes seemed to stare something beyond that only he could see.

"My first friend, her name is Hedwing, followed me across the pond, can take care of herself" He shrugged "I promise she won't be a bother" He said "She's house broken" The bird did not seem amused by that remark and cuffed him with his wing at the back of his head "And smart, and one of the most beautiful owls you will probably ever see" Hadrian added with a small smile.

"Does it deliver mail?" Charlie asked, relieved to see some life seep into Hadrian.

The startle gaze of his nephew flew to his face and seemed to open and close his mouth, and Charlie decided to have some mercy on him.

"The last time I saw your mother, she was 11. She had small barn owl, called Artemis. The bloody menace, we used to call it" He grinned ruefully at the memorable Christmas "Tended to be excited about everything, and loved to perch on your mother's shoulder, don't know how your mother trained it to deliver post, I think Hedwing can stay. You have been taking good care of her, I could tell with the way she fusses over you"

That seemed to relieve him some more, and actually smile, before he sipped a bit of his hot beverage. Charlie pondered a bit on how to approach a subject that had been bothering.

"I never knew" His nephew commented "Aunt Petunia didn't like mom, and would not say much about her"

Charlie hummed remembering how jealous and petty Petunia used to be, it seemed like she hadn't grown past the phase as her parents had hoped she would. It got quiet for a bit, both lost in thoughts.

"How long have you been suffering your nightmares?" Charlie blurted.

Hadrian stiffened, before choking on his drink and sputtering to regain his breath.

"A while now" Hadrian answered after recovering "Don't want to talk about it" He claimed, pursuing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Forks seem like such a quiet little town where nothing ever happens, but sometimes even good people take bad decisions and those left behind are the ones that have to deal with the consequences" Charlie explained in a quiet voice, seemingly lost in his own memories "I am not sure how to explain this to you, but us police officers need to take medicine courses to be able to deal with certain cases and recognize things to help people. It's ok to ask for help, when one needs it. You might have gone through some shitty things alone, that much I can tell in the short time I've known you, but just because you did them alone then doesn't mean you need to keep doing them alone now" He assured him "If you still don't feel ready to let me in, we can always search for a psychologist to help you deal with whatever you need to, think it through". Charlie offered, before ruffling his hair.

Hadrian seemed to think over his words still seeping his beverage, still unsure of what to do. He could just not blurt out what he had to deal with, basically because most of it had happened on the Wizarding World, he would end in a loony bin before he finished with his tale.

Hadrian woke up to sometime late in the morning to a Jacob holding a marker to his face. He snapped his eyes open to glare to Jacob who was snickering.

"What did you do, Jake?" Hadrian whined trying to burrow in his blankets. It was lightly raining and he felt sleepy.

"A bit of my art here and there" he smirked unrepentantly.

"Go away" Hadrian muttered under his breath, hoping to return to his sleep. He had stayed talking to Charlie about his mother and the few family gatherings they had met up at. Anecdotes of Grandaunt Daisy and her quirks. Of finding her singing to her herb garden or cackling for no reason when cooking her foul smelling and awful recipes for the flu. It felt nice, finally knowing more about his family.

"No can't do. Charlie asked me to help you get settled down in the attic and show you around Forks and La Push" Jake stated walking towards the kitchen, before asking "What's up with the owl? It hasn't stopped glaring daggers at me and I have to say it's freaking me out"

I peeked from under my covers to find that Hedwing was indeed glaring in Jacob's direction, and Jacob had been walking like a crab to do not show Hedwing his back. I snickered at his actions before deciding to start my day.

"This is Hedwing, my awesome pet. She's smart like that" I stated, watching Hedwing preen under my attention and ignoring Jake mutterings of "Crazy birds and even crazier owners".

"Charlie left money to shop at the supermarket after seeing his almost empty fridge" He said, taking the last of the bacon from it and some eggs to cook breakfast.

"That's good, I was planning on going today with him after he returned home" Hadrian mused to himself "Let me get ready then" I asked before reaching for my trunk upstairs' that had been left in Isabella's room until my room was ready. Charlie had offered that room to use while my room was getting ready, but it didn't felt right to do so. So we just they had just left his trunk in there and Harry had taken the coach.

I took a fast shower; had to scrub my face really well, the idiot had managed to drawn me a moustache and some fake glasses over my eyes; and pulled on some blue jeans, gray t-shirt and converse before having breakfast with Jake.

We spent the rest of the morning pulling my trunk in my attic, taking the plastic sheets of the furniture that we put on yesterday to keep them clean and hanging on the curtains and new bed dress and comforters, study lamps, bedside lamp. Jake had asked if I was planning on changing my mobile company now that I was going to live on the US and when I confessed to never having contracted one he dragged me to one. So, Hadrian Potter finally had a cellphone and a new mac laptop, Jake had also pointed out how it would definitely help in school so I bought it after he noted me paying it with my own credit card and not flinch at the price.

Jacob was reaching for my trunk to help me unpack when I remembered its magical properties.

"THE FOOD!" I screamed startling Jake, he looked at me disbelieving "We should go buy the food to have some lunch" I explained after some fast thinking, making him shrug.

"That's ok with me" He said leaving my trunk alone "I might as well show you around, we are almost over here" He mused. Hadrian sighed relieved, that was close.

And off they went, touring around Forks. It was really small, not many business. A camping store, few restaurants, beauty salons, flower shop, bakery, cafe, supermarket, library, Forks high school, gym, a garage shop that over charged for its service according to Jake.

Harry made some lunch for the both of them after putting away the food they bought, seeing as how Jacob had been in charge of the kitchen so far. They stayed watching over some action movies in the living room; before it was late a Jacob had to leave for the Reserve.

It was around 5pm when Charlie's cruise came around and entered to the house to the smell of tasty homemade food. He found Harry at the kitchen finishing an apple pie.

"Hope you are hungry" Harry greeted him.

"Starving" Charlie replied taking off his hat "How was your day?"

They kept on doing small talk, before having an early dinner. They were getting ready to go watch some American football, Charlie assuring Harry that He would explain it so that Harry could understand it when a another car arrived at the house, it was a fancy black sedan.

"You have been waiting for someone?" Harry asked Charlie, who had a bewildered expression.

"Not really, you?" He asked.

"Not sure" Harry answered remembering his letter to the law firm. If it was them, he would have to explain whether he liked it or not to Charlie. But maybe, it was for the best. Charlie had shown himself to be quite accepting of having him in his house, not all that bothered by Hedwing and if Harry was right, as he suspected, it was possible Grandaunt Daisy had been a Squib.

Charlie went to the door to receive a man in his early thirties; sharp dressed and styled carrying a suitcase in hand.

"Good evening Sir, My name is William Smith, from Smith&Smith law firm; we were contacted by Hadrian Potter, I believe he lives here?" He introduced himself with a strong handshake.

Charlie turned to Harry, to see his startled expression and recognition, followed by panic and fear, before his face shut down any emotion with a poker face.

"Charlie Swan, Chief police officer and current guardian to one Hadrian James Potter" He answered gruffly "Come on in" He motioned in, knowing he would have to post-pone his plans of watching the football match today.

"Mister Potter" Mr. Smith greeted with an amicable nod in Harry's direction, to which Harry nodded in response.

"Do you want me to stay here, Harry or I could leave you both to discuss whatever you both need?" Charlie asked with an arched eyebrow, trying not to be nosy. Harry had shown himself to be responsible and pretty independent so far.

Harry seemed to snap out of his funk, before his troubled gaze landed between them both and seemed to make a decision.

"I think it's better if you stayed Uncle Charlie. There are a few things I think you both need to know" He said quietly "Is everything that will be discussed in here to be kept quiet? Even if your firm decides not to take me in as a client?" Harry asked Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith noted the tension but did not comment on it, before nodding in response.

"I think you both need to listen to my story so that I can actually receive some sound advice on how to proceed" Harry mused, motioning to the living room to sit.

And so he began his tale, about the Wizarding world, his parents sacrifice and Voldermor's first reing, his stay at the Dursleys, Sirius unjust incarceration, Hogwarts, The philosopher stone, The Secret chamber and the cursed diary, Sirius escape from Azkaban and Peter Pettigrew, The Triwizard tournament and Lord Voldemort's return, Cedric's death and The Prophet's and Britain Magical Ministry persecution against him; and finally his coming to Charlie for help. Harry felt sort of detached when retelling everything, finally noticing how bad it had been his stay in Britain and happy to be away from all that. He noted that both men were pale, by the end of his tale, but had kept quiet until he was left with no more words.

"I see, The Magical United States of America had some clue that things in Britain were bad; but your recount paints a pretty grim picture of the happenings over there" He said, as Charlie poured some coke for the three of us.

"It's the truth" Harry insisted.

"I am not doubting you" He replied motioning to a ring in his pinkie finger of the left hand "Our legal system is pretty different to yours, this ring allows to wearer to note when he's being lied to. A minor version of veritaserum if you will. It would have gotten warm if you had lied at any point in your story" He assured me.

Charlie looked surprised but kept quiet, nodding to himself.

"So, what are your plans?" Mr. Smith inquired.

"I want to get asylum for Sirius in here, if possible pardoned. As far as I am concerned, Britain has made its bed and I can't keep on trying to achieve their expectations. I just want to have a normal life, be just Harry. I want to finish Muggle School, I only have done self-studying the years I have spent on Hogwarts so I will probably need to hire a tutor, Hogwart's doesn't teach any muggle subjects; but I also want to finish my magical education. And if possible, sue for libel and unjust profit to those who have used my name in their business in the UK without my explicit permission, heard they actually made Harry Potter's dolls and story books. I think that those kinds of things made their society believe that I would eternally clean their messes for them" Harry nodded.

"I see, it will probably take a while for us to build a strong case to obtain asylum for Sirius, unless you can get in touch with him. It would be a matter for him to declare under veritaserum for the judge what really went down with your parent's betrayal and the blown street. To assure you not getting extradited to Britain under false charges, we could file for a citizenship for you. As for your education, the MUSA believes that Mundane education is as important as Magical education, most of the Magic courses are done online and a Magical Tutor is assigned to teach the practical part on the community school in the evenings, given the fact that the Magic in USA is much wilder in here, and has more variety because of the migration patterns USA's has had in his history. If you want you could also attend to a Magical school, there are three, but they are boarding schools and you would have to leave Forks for most of the year" Mr. Smith noticed Charlie stiffening at his response, before smiling pleasantly "Why don't you both discuss that later and come to a decision, I will mail you the information for you both to be informed. As for your relative's doubtful care, I'd recommend visiting a professional healer. You could sue them for Child endangerment and negligence, same could be said for Hogwart's staff and Libel to the business that have been using your name" He offered.

Hadrian reflected on his offer and watched Charlie, who offered a thumb up to said proposal.

"I just want Sirius safe, and be able to re-start anew in here. If having the citizenship will make it, then please do so. As for suing the Dursleys, I heard from a little bird that they moved away from Private Drive before I reached American soil, and don't want to deal with them the rest of my life if possible. The same could be said about Hogwarts. Even though at the beginning it felt like home…I realize now, that you shouldn't feel threatened nor scorned in your own home, things that have actually happened in my stay there. As for the libel charges, I think you should go ahead with those. I think if I can finally make them see how wrong it was for them to do so or at least regret it, I'd be happy".

"You are aware that you could make enemies for that decision?" He asked.

"According to the last piece The Prophet published as far as I was considered I already was Public enemy N°1" I replied shrugging.

Mr. Smith nodded, and gathered the notes he had been making so far regarding my case.

"Well, I will discuss this with my brother, but It's most than probable that We will take you as a client. We'll try to start by having Sirius's case solved and gain him his asylum it should take a maximum of a month to have a strong case, please we will give you some letters and things for him to file forward them to him; as well as filing for your dual citizenship. As well as some documents where you reject your British citizenship, if they insist on having you back there. I'd recommend on keeping it unless circumstances change for the worst, both matters should be costing you around $6 000.00 dollars or so. As for the Libel charges, that one will take more time and we would be willing to take our earnings of the profit made in there. Is 15% ok with you?" He asked.

Harry nodded feeling elated at the news. Sirius would be free soon.

"That's good, I should take my leave, it's late" Mr. Smith observed, it was late, at least 10pm.

"Thank you for your help"Nodded Charlie, showing him the door.

"You are both welcome, I will probably announce a later visit, if possible please give me your phone numbers to let you know in advance" He asked taking a cellphone out of his jacket. Charlie rattled his own cellphone number, and house phone before Harry did the same. Charlie and Harry received a business card from Mr. Smith with his contact information, before he too bowed out and left as effortless as he arrived.

They both stayed in the porch, seeing him leave before Charlie motioned the stairs leading to the porch for me to sit.

"Were you going to let me know about this?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure of how you would react, the Dursleys hated everything to do with the magic world, including me" Harry replied closing my eyes to feel the cold breeze.

"Petunia did have cancer to her taste "He commented massaging his temples.

"Are you mad for keeping quiet about this?" Harry asked pulling his knees close to his chest as if bracing himself for the answer.

"No, kiddo. Mad at Petunia, hell yeah; mad at Hogwart's staff and somewhat to Magical Britain for piling their hopes on a young boy, terribly so; but not at you" He answered scratching his neck "It feels natural, having you living here. You are family, and you were blessed with a gift, that's all. If you want to go to another boarding school, I'll understand it and support you as best as I can" He confessed.

"I don't want to, I want to stay here. I think I can see why you like Forks. It's easy being here, no expectations or surprises, calm and quiet. Haven't had much of that before" Harry commented counting stars. The sky was so much cleaner, just like back in Scotland; he could actually see the Sirius Star.

"Ok, then. Don't worry, we'll deal with all this tomorrow" Charlie assured Harry, ruffling his hair in affectionate manner, assuring him without words that nothing had changed. Charlie still wanted Harry around, and that they would be ok.

 **A.N/: Reviews and critics, my lovelies :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Maraudering

**Disclaimer** : First of all, I don't own none of Twilight (Meyer's work), nor Harry Potter's awesome world (J.K Rowling).

 **Chapter 5: Maraudering**

Sirius Orion Black, was many things godfather,marauder, Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black in that priority order; but what he was NOT was patient. So, after being reassured several times since Harry was released form Madam Pomfrey's care that his godson would be ok with a bit of rest from Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore, he had believed him. That was until he had heard from his dear niece Tonks that his beloved pup was missing and the senile fucking Dumbledore didn't have the balls to tell him so, after two days of his godson disappearance. So, it was understandable that when, The fossil deigned to appear at his doorstep in Grimmauld Place to ask him to let them use his abode for his secret club, Sirius Black let his famed Black temper loose.

Safe to say, that only Moony's anger was matching to his, when hearing why had Sirius blasted Dumbles across his living room with a black eye and had seen fit to match his other eye, before the Headmaster decided to act and leave with the help of his flaming turkey.

They didn't pay attention to the cackles of Sirius's mother at their attack and scaring the Leader of Light. They felt justified.

And so, two marauders stiffened their resolve to save their pup/cub. The last betrayal of Dumbledore had ripped the last of their confidence, in him to shreds. Above their loyalty to Magical Britain, to the Light side and any other cause, Harry came first. Pack first, because at the end of the day, that was all the good that was left in their shitty lives.

They took to the streets around Private Drive only to discover that Petunia and her family had left none two days ago, it took some time and more than a little help from Andromeda Tonks nee Black, who when presented with Sirius and Remus at her doorstep had slapped silly his cousin before choking him in a hug and remembering her lady manners and inviting them to her house. They had confided in her, and what had been going on the last three years.

To say she was upset about not having been contacted to help before was an understatement. She insisted Sirius take his Lordship ring or at least named his heir, that would help tons in looking in his case and cut Malfoy to the Black's vault as he had been trying for years now. Remus marveled in how manipulative Andromeda could be, having heard Sirius rating about not even wanting to heard about the topic until he heard Malfoy Sr. trying to get his slimy paws on his family vault.

The three of them revised their plans and after a few hours of wandering around Private Drive they found about a Marge Dursley, sister/brother to Vernon…they really couldn't tell what with the mustache and the dress, who was more than happy to brag about how his brother's family had gone over Majorca to enjoy a few days while they found a new house and sold the one in Private Drive.

When found a rather orange baked Petunia, who confessed that Harry had left on his own volition before slamming the door and demanding them to leave before she called the police. Not wanting to attract more attention, the three left.

Moony could see Padfoot really trying to maintain his happy face for Andromeda, and collapse once she had left through the floo in Grimmauld Place.

"We'll find him" He assured reaching for comfort to Sirius.

"We failed him again, Moony" Padfoot denied brokenly.

"No, We'll find him and do as we should have done so from the beginning, take him away from this blasted place and raise him as James and Lily would have liked, let him be happy" Moony insisted "We are marauders, and we don't give in" He finished trying to convince himself.

Sirius cracked a smile seeing through Moony as he always did, and nodded.

"We have messed big time uh? For him to run away and not letting us know" He mused out loud.

"The circumstances haven't been on our side in a long time, Padfoot" Moony accepted.

"You are right, we are marauders! And next time I see the brat, I'll tan his hide so that he knows better than to scare us this way! I will turn gray before long" He moaned playing with his now shoulder length wavy black hair.

"I believe Mssr Moony sees a couple of gray hairs on your fair head Mssr. Padfoot" Remus agreed.

"And then, I'll tie him to a soft bed and roll him in bubble wrap up in a faraway tower with the most deadly wards the Black Vault can pay, and hire a couple of dragons" Padfoot continued "See if he can get in trouble then" Sirius cackled, Remus kept quiet. "Maybe introduce him to less risky hobbies, reading…he can read and not get in danger!" Sirius continued "But No women! Who knows what they could do to my innocent Bambi; No, those harpies would taint my sweet prongslet!" Sirius nodded to himself on and on under Moony's incredulous stare, Sirius after all was also known as a father's nightmare, when it came to their daughters and quite a few sons. Moony just shook his head and reached for a bottle of Odgen's finest in Sirius's secret stash that wasn't so secret, he had a premonition that he would probably need it soon. 

Remus woke up to a pounding head, face painted gold and without pants to a jumping Sirius and weird house elve. Sirius was about to open his letter when the house elve cleared his throat to call atttetion to himself.

"Harry Potter's Dogfather and Wolfy friend should be careful of Headmaster portrait, Sir" announced The odd house elf dressed with bright colored socks and black jumper with the Potter crest on his chest.

"And you are?" Croaked Remus trying to stop the pounding on his head. Noting that Sirius, was fresh as ever. In fact he seemed better, despite having drained more bottles of firewhisky than Moony.

"Master Harry Potter's Dobby, Sir!" He said puffing his chest proudly.

"You are right, might tell something to Dumbles" Sirius muttered before striding off to the foyer to pull down the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black portrait and put a silence ward around it, before opening his letter.

"We found our pup, Moony" Sirius jumped like a child, after reading it "He says, he's fine!"

Remus motioned for the letter before sitting up from his sprawled form in the coach.

"Gimmi" he groaned to Sirius' voice. His head was killing him.

After checking that indeed it was Harry's writing style, he suddenly felt relieved. Their Cub was safe, far away but safe. He didn't hate them, he just wanted them safe. He cared.

"Sirius, pack your things!" Remus barked feeling more alive than in a long while, and wincing for shouting "We'll have to close down Grimmauld Place, order Kreacher to close things up here!"

"If Dogfather wishes, he should be careful of Kreacher…He no good in the head" Nodded Dobby with his brows furrowed.

"What do you mean, Dobby?" Asked Remus.

Dobby pulled his ears in a nervous manner, before speaking.

"Kreacher bad elf, listening only to the screechy portrait's orders and not his master" He confessed.

Remus and Sirius exchanged worried glances, if Kreacher was willing to listen to Walburga's portraits who said he wouldn't obey Sirius's less pleasant family members or worst spy on them.

"Kreacher!" Sirius hollered, and Remus whimpered, _no more drinking for me_.

"Blood-traitor called for poor Kreacher, what would Mistress say" Kreacher answered after popping in.

"Enough!" Shouted Sirius narrowing his gaze to Kreacher "Have you spoken to anyone outside of me and Remus since my arrival to MY house?" Sirius asked, adopting his pureblood persona from long ago. Stressing how Grimmauld Place belonged to him now.

"Mistress Black portrait, only Master Black" He answered.

The _So far_ wasn't lost in neither of them.

"You will keep quiet all of what is happening in Grimmauld Place , or any of my Business as a good elf, I order you as Master Black. SO MOTED BE!"Sirius bellowed "I don't want you to help in any way or form to those, of the family Black or those who have alliances with us, who have shamed the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black by bowing to the Dark Lord" He stated strongly " A Black bows to NONE, I think it's time the world remembers" Sirius explained "Am I clear?" He asked narrowing his eyes in his old house elf direction.

"Yes, Master Black" gritted his teeth Kreacher, seemingly wanting to reject his orders but not able to.

"Now. To pack!" Sirius changed his whole face expression in a split of second grinning like a loon, clapping to add to his effect, before coking his head and scratching his head "Uhm….Moony, what exactly are we going to do about Buckbeack?"

Moony's only answer was to gape to Sirius mood swings; it seemed that Azkaban effects were more than what he had anticipated.

Charlie Swan had seen some pretty things in his 37 years of life, but nothing compared to his first visit to the magical district of Seattle. It was a Saturday that he had scheduled free to take Hadrian to the Healers, the magical version to doctors, to have be checked extensively. They had managed to get the address of the magical with some help, but they had done so. It was pretty impressive if he said so, the stands reminded him of the trend of steampunk where tradition, and technology met with a spark of magic.

Hadrian had insisted on buying the books his tutors had recommended after testing him through the last week, after having been inscribed at the Magical United States Ministry as homeschooled, the salesperson had recommended a charm to use on the books so that only people on know could read them otherwise they'd seem like encyclopedias . It had been impressive, more so when they passed through a techno-magic store, that personalized mundane technology to be usable to Magical people. Harry had been having problems with his new phone, and after a bit of fiddling in the store, his cellphone had actually started to act like it should have from the beginning. Hadrian had decided to send his laptop for them to fix it in the same manner, and add worldwide free internet too. Charlie himself had been tempted by the offer to do the same, except that he was even less technologically savvy than Harry himself and didn't really need it.

Finally they arrived to Saint Patrick's healing clinic, as instructed by Mr. Smith, and were directed to Healer Lawrence, at the pediatric ward. Healer Lawrence was a pretty lady in her early thirties, with long black hair braided to the side and stylish glasses that covered a deep blue eyes, and baby green robes.

"Good morning, My name is Healer Lawrence, are you Charlie Swan and its ward Hadrian Potter?" She asked in a professional manner, narrowing her eyes at catching sight of Harry.

"We are" Charlie answered, attracting he gaze to him instead.

"Before we began, I'd like to ask an unbreakable vow of silence regarding my visit here and possible treatment unless I give my permission" Replied Hadrian his large green eyes narrowing in a cold manner. Charlie remembered Hadrian's confession regarding his fourth year in the school he used to attend and his own experience with the press and understood his mistrust.

The healer arched an eyebrow but only pulled a wand of her robes before chanting for a bit and then vowing "I, Healer Madison Lawrence, do swear on my magic to do not discuss anything regarding Mr. Hadrian Potter health or continued treatment in any form, unless given permission by Mr. Hadrian Potter or is against my previous vows, So moted be"She finished.

"So, moted be" Repeated Harry, before being instructed behind some curtains and being checked. Charlie and Harry were asked different things, and Harry kept on asking his own about what the healer was doing as the healer chanted with her wand or manually checked things by her mutterings.

By the end of the appointment Healer Lawrence was stiff mad, and trying to keep polite and not ask what had happened. She had only be told that Hadrian had recently come to Charlie's care and when he heard he had never had a proper check had insisted in taking him to one.

While Harry changed his clothes Healer Lawrence asked to talk privately to Charlie and gave him reference to a mental healer that had experience in psychology and PTSD trauma as he had suspected.

She explained both of them a routine of exercises that Harry would have to follow as well as a strict diet for the series of potions he would have to take to correct his malnutrition, scaring and eyesight. He would be taking them for about three to six months but if he did take care of following the treatment as instructed he would finally recover the weight he should have and no more nasty scars and eyesight. Regarding his lightning bolt scar, she had found something that she still needed to have checked by a curse specialist so that they could diagnostic it properly and decide in a treatment, simple scaring cream wouldn't be enough. He also had to take supplements for his nerve damage for a long while, at least five months, consequence of only receiving first-aid from Madam Pomfrey in his second year to the basilisk venom and last year crucio treatment that had inflamed his nerves enough to note the beginnings of nerve damage, he wouldn't have noticed problems until late enough where it would have been difficult or even impossible to do something about it because of having developed a high threshold to pain, at least they had caught it early enough to be treatable with enough care

Harry was also directed to have his vaccines to date, magical and mundane ones. And definitely was happy to see his glasses go, for silver rimmed ones that were his actual measurements, and self-adapted,that fit much better than the last ones until his sight was finally repaired. Charlie offered to pay for them, but Harry refused saying that he had more than enough for them too.

At the end of the day they were both tired from running around the whole day, so Harry was a bit surprised when Charlie took them both to a bicycle shop where apparently he had ordered a bicycle for Harry in bright red with its own helmet for him to use. Harry thanked profusely really touched for the present to Charlie who just grinned and shook his head bashfully, pleased once again with himself. It felt good to be needed.

They spent the rest of the travel home discussing future career plans, if Harry was interested in medicine, having noted Harry's curiosity to Healer's Lawrence prodding and chanting, or if he had other interest in mind. Harry confessed having been interested in studying medicine but Voldemort's threat having forced him into considering the equivalent of the Police force before being aware of the British corrupt government; Now he was simply unsure of either path but he was sure that he would try to study his career in both the mundane world and magical world.

They touched again the topic of Harry visiting a mental Healer, to deal with Cedric's death. It was obvious to Charlie that Hadrian felt guilty for Cedric's death despite not being his fault, and if going could help Harry, he was more than ok with trying. Harry had slept better since arriving to America, but not as good as he would have liked.

They were entering their house when the telephone rang, Charlie shrugged and answered his face shutting off his emotions slowly and his posture becoming more and more stiff. Harry worried about him, but Charlie just hummed and excused himself before ending the call.

His brown eyes had become dull and gazed sadly to Harry, before answering.

"My ex-wife" He answered "She called to say she had married today. She had invited me to her planned wedding later in the year in Mexico, but she said she felt it was unnecessary and married today. Didn't think I'd mind, after having arranged to have the time to go all the way to Mexico to support them" Charlie commented in a grim voice.

"I'm sorry" Harry said surprised, he was unsure of how to react, just sure that he would be there for Charlie as He had been for him. 

Meanwhile deep in the forest of Denali, Alaska, a petite girl with pixie cut hair suddenly stopped and her bright golden eyes fogged in a vision.

 _A beautiful blond woman dressed comfortably reached towards a newborn baby to cuddle him in his basinet, his brown curls seemed to only add to his cherubic beauty._

 _They were both in a nursery, the window showed a vast forest and rainy weather. A young man with black hair entered the room, he was blurry, but the blond woman seemed happy to only pay attention to her baby._

She tried to focus better in their surrounding noting the surrounding Fork's forest from their house, probably a renovated room.

" _He is going to end up being a Mama's boy" He teased, making the blond woman to preen._

The vision finished and for the first time in a long while, Alice Cullen was left speechless. The blond woman was Rosalie.

 **A.N/: know it kind of feels like a filler but it was necessary for the future, Alice's vision was kind of my way of apologizing for taking so long in introducing the Cullens, they are living in Forks but they are away for the time taking advantage of summer's vacation to leave dreary Forks for Alaska. That's why Alice hasn't even noticed Harry's arrival until Harry kind of decided his own future. Next chapter will have the Cullens.**

 **As for Charlie's reaction to Harry, I am trying to keep it as close as the original Meyer's, but in Meyer's World, Charlie only had to deal with Bella, who despite her bratty self is OLDER than Harry, is more responsible than Renee and has had a happy if not a bit of crazy childhood. She didn't need her father's attention in the same way Harry does, it's more she tried not to deal with Charlie too much if possible. Charlie recognizes this, and goes out of his comfort zone to be a support to Harry, besides feeling good to feel needed.**

 **Anyway, leave your reviews and constructive critics my dears, they make me happy :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Fated meetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own none of Twilight (Meyer's work), nor Harry Potter's awesome world (J.K Rowling), I wish I did though.

 **Chapter six: Fated meetings.**

Harry Potter felt exactly the moment his brain fried and required some rest. That being yesterday, when He had finished with his last test on the Education Department of the MUSAM for his clasification tests to start his classes in September. He was finally resting and would have to pick up his results in a week. He was thankful, for the time turner he had been presented by his tutor, granted by the MUSAM when they heard of his last school. _Hogwarts is the best school of magic, my foot,_ He had cursed repeatedly while cramming in the almost five months of tutoring he had received.

As for his legal matters, he had managed to obtain asylum and citizenship as Mr. Smith had promised just early in the week, but Sirius's case was taking longer, because of Dumbledore involvement and acknowledgment of his lack of trial. An Ad-Hoc international court, where Dumbles didn't have any intervention nor power had to be formed by the ICW. The next week, they would make a trial for Sirius under the ICW's jurisdiction and pending that, the MUSAM would answer to Sirius's request for asylum, Sirius meanwhile had taken to travel around the world with Remus while dodging Magical Britain Auror force, not that It was that hard, according to their letters, but still. The old dogs were having fun giving them a wild chase to hunt.

As for his health, he had been doing exercises with Jacob at The Reserve whenever he had time and met Seth Clearwater and Jacob's gang, Embry and Quil. They had been teaching him how to swim in the beach and had planned to have him learn how to surf too, when he became fit enough; He had actually celebrated his birthday in a cook out in the Reserve, thanks to Charlie and Billy Black, and had fun being the judge in the improvised eating contest with the guys; Ron had nothing on them in stuffing his face with food. He also had been biking from Forks to the Reserve and to Forks central Hospital three times a week for his appointments with the Mind Healer stationed there, Dr. Weber, who was an easygoing woman in her forties, and mundane born that had decided to make her career in both worlds.

It had been hard, talking and facing his problems, things he had not considered until they had been pointed out to him and that had needed an outsider perspective for him to realize a couple of things, and accept a couple of hard truths about himself. She had also taught him Occlumency, a mind art to defend against having his mind read by its counterpart, Legimence, that if used well could only help in the long run. It had certainly increased his memory and learning ability.

In his last appointment, She had declared that he didn't needed her as much as before, having been going to these sessions about five months, counting his time with the time turner, He only had to return once three months to be checked or if he needed to discuss anything he felt was important, she would always had her office door open to him.

Her final task to him had been to do community service once a week in the hospital, in the neo-natal ward. _You need to relearn how to live_ , were her words. He had decided to post-pone such task until he finished his exams to sign up at the program.

Having formed fresh bonds with the children at the reservation had shown him how much he had lacked social skills, a byproduct of the Dursleys while growing up and something sort of reinforced by his school friends, he had been hoping to write them, but until yesterday Hermione had been abroad vacationing with her parents and Ron, he wasn't sure of how to interact with him anymore. He had forgotten that just because Ron was his first friend, it didn't mean that he would be his last friend, making him forgive a lot of shite Ron gave and in perspective his type of friendship had become sort of toxic and conditioned to how the public saw The Boy Who Lived. He finally decided to at least try and reconnect with Hermione despite her respect for authority, she would hear about Sirius trial this coming week and she needed to realize a couple of harsh truths that had literally slapped Harry, after his vaults audit's ended.

It seems like his proper family vaults hadn't been touched, but the Common Vaults, a series of vaults that people that had left him out of gratitude or boons over Voldemort's death that different Magical Ministries had paid him for, had been touched, by one Albus Dumbledore, since his parent's death. Dumbledore had also tried to get into his family main vault and the Blacks but Gringotts had prevented this.

Right now, they were tracking each coin, book or magical artifact that Old Dumbles had helped himself and making him pay high interest for taking them. Sirius had been spitting mad when he had found out, but had calmed down when Harry had told him how Dumbles wouldn't realize how many things he had taken were returned and how much more money was still missing unless he asked for a full audit on his vaults.

After sending his letter to Hermione, Hadrian stretched his back, before taking to the kitchen and preparing two lunches to take to the police station. While biking, he passed to the almost finished house in the next plot of land to Charlie's. Sirius had insisted on buying it and having it built in. Sirius, being Sirius had wanted an over the top mansion, but Remus had reined him in and come to the agreement that an three floor Victorian styled house would do, it had about six bedrooms and a master bedroom, study/office, its very own _salle_ for dueling, potion lab, library, dining room, sitting room, kitchen, three bathrooms. Harry still didn't understand why where the bedrooms needed, but had just shrugged it. Right now, it was bare, the furnishing undecided yet but Remus was taking care of it, and had promised it would be done by the time Sirius was granted asylum.

You could take the Englishman form Britain, but not Britain from the Englishmen, it seemed.

He arrived to the police station a greeted Charlie's partner and the rookie of the police station before heading for Charlie's office to have lunch together. Hadrian had gotten closer to Charlie in his stay with him. He had shown himself to have a strong silent presence that reassured anyone in his presence and be a total mother hen when it came to Harry, something that Harry was still getting used to.

After having finished lunch, Charlie reminded Harry to subscribe to the Hospital community service just to do something until school began.

He spend a bit of time considering his schedule before deciding to sing up for a few days a week to help in the neonatal ward in his free time, basically he would have to help care for the tykes, he was shown how to hold a baby, change its diaper, prepare a bottle, burp him and despite how intimidating it was, he felt sure with having the head nurse teach him and ease him in the how's and whys. He thanked her profusely before agreeing to come the next week as promised.

He was about to leave, but decided to go a greet Dr. Weber. Her office door was open, and she was discussing something animatedly with a blond doctor. He was about to leave when she caught sight of him and waved him over grinning madly.

"I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about old lonely me" She pouted before giving Harry one of her warm hugs.

"I saw you last week!" Harry protested being choked. The other doctor had turned to see them interact and Harry inspected his pale face, aristocratic features and golden or hazel eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Angie is being mean and has forbidden me chocolate this week" She sulked letting me go. Referring to his daughter, whom he still hadn't had a chance to meet.

"Dr. Weber if you please would introduce me" Hadrian answered trying to fix his disheveled hair.

"Oh Harry! Sorry, I got distracted. This is Dr. Cullen; He has been away in family vacations and just returned" She responded a bit flustered in front of her colleague "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, may I introduce you to Hadrian Potter, Chief Swan's nephew. He moved to Forks a couple of months back"

Harry extended his arm to shake Dr. Cullen´s, and noted his cold touch but kept his polite expression. _Not human_ , rang in my brain.

"A pleasure" greeted Dr. Cullen.

"You have no idea, the pleasure is all mine. Dr. Weber couldn't stop ranting about how glad she was when you decided to move to Forks and work here" Hadrian smirked. Dr. Weber spluttered and narrowed her eyes in my direction. Dr. Cullen smiled in her direction, which in turn made Dr. Weber blush as a teenager "Well, I better let you get back to work" Harry smiled trying not to squirm in the presence of Dr. Cullen. "It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Cullen" Harry nodded, before he was engulfed in another of Dr. Weber hugs and her fake crocodile tears for him to stay for tea, how she couldn't still get it like he did. He excused himself from his crazy Mind Healer for another day, and was about to leave when Dr. Cullen offered to accompany him to the lobby.

They walked in silence before passing through the nursery room hallways, there in front of the glass wall that allowed the new parents to watch over the newborns was a beautiful blond girl about 18 years old, Harry would have sworn she was a Veela or at least part if not for the fact that she had the same golden eyes that Dr. Cullen possessed. Her expression was one of frustration and sadness as she gazed longingly towards a nurse in the nursery feeding a small tyke.

Dr. Cullen excused himself before walking over the blond girl.

"Rosalie!" He exclaimed.

Harry kept on walking, until he arrived to the elevators and unfortunately had to watch Dr. Cullen face twist in regret as he gathered the blond girl in his arms and ushered her away from the nursery's view. He looked at his worn converse hoping to give them more space and keep their privacy, it was clear the girl was still grieving over something.

Harry started biking trying not to think in the sad scene of the hospital, he didn't want to be nosy, they probably had their own story and despite their not being human but a type of creature, he didn't want troubles. His luck had held on surprisingly enough. He didn't want to tempt fate.

He arrived to the Reserve to find Jacob under his father red truck, he had been trying to tune it up, so that they could sell it and make some cash with it now that his father had not need of it. It was hard for the people of The Reserve to have jobs because of the lack of opportunities offered in a small town like Forks.

Harry started passing Jacob the tools he needed, while talking about school and how boring it would become once it began. Jake commented how Sam Uley had left his fiancée Leah Clearwater for Emily, Leah's cousin. Harry admitted that despite him not knowing the whole situation that seemed like a dick move, especially for Sam to take Emily to the house Sam and Leah had been renting together and forcing Leah to return to her parent's house. Seth had actually been trying to cheer up Leah, but hadn't been able to do so.

"Well, maybe some good old fashioned pranking would help Leah feel better" Harry grinned, feeling mischief sprout in his mind.

"Harry…you are scaring me, stop smiling like that" Whined Jake. Remembering Harry's payback for painting his face, he had been unable to take off the black tar of his hair for a long while, before having to shave it and just now it was growing back.

"Just ask Seth, to keep an eye on Sam's behavior for the next week and to write everything in a note pad. He needs to try to not be seen, and you will help us, you can plead innocent victim if necessary, after all what are best friends for if not for getting rid of their friend's victims" Harry smiled making puppy eyes, that had been upgraded now that he didn't need to use his glasses, he could almost feel the background flowers and unicorns.

Jake just paled even more, and gulped before nodding.

Two weeks later, Sam Uley felt like dying of embarrassment and contemplated moving away from The Reserve. He had become the laughing stock for the whole community.

He had been tripping over anything and everything the whole week, been clumsy in general. His manly pickup's horn that used to howl and was his pride had been changed to play nonstop "Aqua Barbie Girl" every time he used it. Someone had changed his shampoo with a special hair dye and now his long black hair was hot pink. Another day his whole closet had gone missing and he had had to request Paul's help, while he wore only his towel, allowing Paul to notice that not only was his hair pink but his chest hair was also pink, the idiot had actually gotten pictures, unfortunately his clothes had come back later in the day but they all were an ungodly shade of neon making his eyes to actually tear in pain. He had been receiving calls none stop from gay people asking how much for a night and if he really was willing to take EVERYTHING UP in the ass as his ad mentioned. Somehow he had gone cliff diving and had lost his trunks while doing so and then lost his clothes, the only reserve clothes oddly enough was a topless neon yellow dress in his size; One morning, He had awoken without both of his eyebrows. He had also been dosed with a laxative the time he had had to give his review to the Elder's Council of his patrolling, and finally but not least embarassing that had happened that week was that he had been drugged with a sleeping pill and awoken in the middle of the beach with tons of chicken feathers glued to his whole naked body. And when he said his whole body, he meant his whole body. Sam Jr. would never be the same again. When he found the responsible for his week from hell, there would be blood. Sam Jr. would be avenged!

Finally the week from hell had ended after that, but Leah couldn't stop laughing each time they crossed paths but totally ignoring him otherwise, He knew it wasn't Leah because her father had sent her away for the week to Seattle to manage some business with his clients over there; Leah, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing each time she saw Sam because of an email with a video link, with every prank Sam had been caught on and his reactions. She had been upset by how her parents hadn't seen appropriate to take her side when Sam had left her without an explanation with Emily and worse yet seemed to take EMILY'S side and planning the wedding she had been waiting for herself. Apparently not everyone was without common sense and there was someone out there that had taken into themselves to avenge her.

Seth, Jake and Harry just shared a smile while watching Leah giggle after Sam passed her. Seth and Jake were unsure how they hadn't been caught by Sam but just thanked their lucky stars and were content to see Leah smile again. Harry on the other hand felt like he deserved to pat his own shoulder and was happy for a job well done.

Harry said his goodbyes around, and took his bike to go back home. He was so distracted on thinking what to cook for dinner he didn't notice the dark eyes on his back following him until he disappeared from view.

"Hadrian, anything you want to share with me about Sam Uley?" announced Charlie in a grave voice, while they were dining that night. Harry noted his moustache twitching and knew he really wasn't mad but did suspect them.

"Hypothetically speaking, If I had had a hand in that business, how would you have found out?" Hadrian questioned keeping his poker face.

"Gee…I don't know, hypothetically, maybe the chicken feathers that were glued to your gym shorts. When I told you to find something to occupy your time, I didn't mean to literally prank the pants off Sam" Charlie rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his own smile "Harry Clearwater, Leah's father, was really pleased when he crossed a feathered Sam Uley on his way to work".

Hadrian clucked his lips and pouted.

"He deserved it from what I heard from Jake" Hadrian muttered.

"Maybe, maybe not. But do try not to cause mischief too much; trouble seems to find you without you trying. You have the hospital thing for tomorrow right?" Charlie said despite grinning himself for having his suspicious confirmed.

"Yeah. Are you going to pick up Remus and Sirius tomorrow from Seattle?" Hadrian asked despite knowing that Charlie would and take the chance to buy his school materials there for the mundane school only because his magical school books had been already mail ordered, he had skipped to 11° grade as a junior and validated a lot of courses there, that one had surprised him. Charlie had been really proud of him for skipping a grade and rewarded him with a promise to take him to fish, as the last time that Charlie had tried to teach Hadrian to hunt wild game he had been tackled before he had been able to shoot a stag that had crossed them, they had both decided to limit their out-door activities to fishing instead .

As for back in the UK, everything had gone really good in the trial last week, Sirius had been pardoned by the International Court and given asylum in the US, he would be arriving to Forks with Remus to live next door; Also, the ICW had actually fired Dumbledore as Chief of the ICW for his involvement in not acquiring and giving a fair trial to Sirius despite knowing what had been going on for almost two years, and having also been the Chief of Wizengamot in that period, having had double responsibility to uphold the law. Dumbledore was actually clinging to his position as headmaster of Hogwarts, and Minister Fudge administration was carefully inspected by the public, or so had Hermione told him.

Hermione had been accepting of his decision and commended him for taking his education more seriously, she herself would return to Hogwarts as prefect and had decided to try one more semester at Hogwarts and if the situation continued as it had year past, She would change schools, she had only stayed there because of him. Her parents had found the idea of her daughter studying in both worlds much more valuable than be depending on the magical world and had taken a sabbatical year to travel overseas while Hermione decided if she wanted to continue in Hogwarts or leave the British Isles, they would sell their practice if necesary to move to a better enviroment for Hermione.

As for Ron, it seemed he had taken it personally that Harry had not written him in the whole summer, despite the fact that Ron had neither, and had been talking shit behind his back . Or so, Hermione had said, after she had met Ron to buy school supplies, they were both not on speaking terms.

Harry had been changing dirty nappies the whole morning, and barely dodging when the babe he had been holding decided to pee on him, when he noticed a piecing stare on his back.

He slowly turned to see with the corner of his eyes and caught the Blond girl with golden eyes, she usually came by at least twice a week since he had been working in the neonatal ward in the three weeks he had been here. He paid her no attention and continued with his tasks as he had been instructed by the nurse in charge.

He tried to follow his common sense and not engage, still not knowing what type of creatures were the Cullen's, but after 15 minutes of being glared he had enough...


	7. Chapter 7: Rosalie

**Disclaimer** : I don't own none of Twilight (Meyer's work), nor Harry Potter's amazing world (JK Rowling)

 **Chapter seven: Rosalie.**

Harry Potter, despite himself being unaware it of had a fiery temper that made his Green eyes resemble the exact shade of the killing curse and had given more than a few school mates a scare when roused.

So, when pushed past his last dreg of patience, he decided to do something about it. He left the tyke in his basinet, before making his way outside.

He walked determinately if not a bit stiff foregoing any danger the girl could pose, before standing in front of her with his hands in his waist and having to crane his head up, he pouted at being smaller than the girl, _probably her high heels_ he tried to make himself feel better, making her arch an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Now see here girly, just because you are so tall doesn't mean you have any right to arch your eyebrows nor glare at me! I might have dazed you with my spectacular looks but you shouldn't let that deter you to continue with your life" Harry continued being silently impressed by her bitchy eyebrow, he wanted to learn how to do that " Anyways with you doing nothing but stand all day gazing at me, you are making me shy, so come on!" Harry said turning back to return to the nursery, while flashing her a bright smile and a thumb up like that character that Seth had made him watch in Naruto, Gai-sensei.

Unfortunately, she stood her ground, cocked her hips and gave him an unimpressed look.

"Look, as amazing as the bitchy eyebrow you are giving me is, you are not doing anything and its almost time to feed the babes, I need help. The resident nurse is helping in a birthing right now and you might as well be useful" Harry declared to her deadpanned face "Pretty, Pretty please, with cherry on the top!" He added smiling brightly feeling the flowers and rainbows background sprout behind him. That always cowed people for some reason, Harry had found out.

"Bitchy eyebrow?" She asked distracted and Harry pounced, taking her hand in his and pulling her with him to the nursery antechamber, where the baby food, clothes and diapers where reserved and had a screen and a sink for emergencies.

"Well yeah. Do you practice that look? Can you teach me?" Harry babbled, noting her cold touch and thinking on how she would help with the babes. They were really sensitive to the touch after all "Can you prepare their bottles? The instructions are in the cabinet where most of the baby stuff is" He pointed out "I will find you some scrubs and gloves to help me".

He had always been a better planner on the fly. So, He hurried to the nurse station, asked with puppy eyes for another pair of scrubs and gloves to the nurse who simply agreed with a knowing small smile; probably remembering the last time the Stanley baby had peed on him; and then proceed to charm them silently and wandlessly to have a soft warming charm enough to calm the babes and not make her suspect anything. He ran to the nursery and saw how the girl was almost done with the bottles, he cast a locking spell to the door to the hallway, before he shuffled and presented her scrubs similar to his bunny pattern ones, hers had little ducks all around them. She sneered.

"You are doing it again" Harry pouted before pushing the scrubs in her hands "You can change in here, so that your clothes are kept clean, those rug rats can be really nasty and confabulate in that cooing noise and babbles that only they understand" Harry confided in a hushed whisper with a serious face before taking the tray of bottles checking their temperature to feed the babes.

Harry left for the nursery and started talking to the babes of his plans for later, how he wanted to meet up with his goodfather again and how much he missed him. He recounted his pranking of Sam with a goofy smile to Sam's reactions the babes seemed to like hearing about his pranking and agreed cooing, or maybe they were just hungry.

He was getting worried about the Blond girl, he should really ask her name to stop referring to her that way he though, before she stood there by the door in all her ducky glory, having tied her hair in a messy bun and left her heels for the comfy slippers, all awkward and shy holding her arms in front of her as if to protect herself from failure, he recognized that posture in the kid that had arrived to Forks almost three months ago.

"Well, what are you waiting Ducky?" Harry waved her over to the rocking chair, gesturing for her to sit.

She stepped slowly and sat in the chair with her back ram rod straight as if it would electrocute her.

Harry took the oldest baby on the room that still need feeding and showed her how to hold him, easing her slowly and calming her when the baby searched her body heat and furrowed himself more into her.

"That's it" Harry whispered taking care to keep his eyes on Ducky, how she slowly but surely gained confidence in herself "You are doing it great Ducky" Harry said, reaching for the feeding bottle now that she was calmer with the babe and passing it to her, guiding her arms to elevate the babe's head a bit and teasing its lips with the nipple, before the babe caught it and started sucking with gusto. Ducky flashed him a bright smile, partially blinding him a bit and making him blink to clear the spots, so he responded in kind with his sparkly smile and his special background, He was so patenting that shite.

They spent the rest of the morning feeding the babes and burping them, content in the silence, before the nurse in charge ushered them out claiming they were still young and they had put the babes to sleep, so no more help was needed. Harry offered her to change behind the screen, while he took his messenger bag to collect his clothes and change too. They both changed fast, before they walked outside.

"So Ducky. Is it safe to say that you'll come back to help me?" Harry teased her pulling his messenger bag over his head. Ducky seemed more relaxed than Harry had ever seen, and she actually gave vibes of being smug.

"Rosalie, my name is Rosalie" She answered, before studying me and tapping a manicured finger against her cheek, and actually smiled before turning to the elevator before answering "We'll see, Bunny!" She waved goodbye.

"My name is Hadrian!You hear me, you heartless wrench! Hadrian!" Harry mock growled waving a fist in the air and smiled pleased with how his day had went, before it vanished "Hey!Wait up, Ducky, I am also leaving for home, hold the elevator for me!" He sobered up, chasing after her. Dark creature or not, He still had to prepare lunch for the guys, the old dogs would no doubt be hungry after their long flight.

It was evening and after several manly, manly tears Sirius and Remus were reassured to see Harry happy. Hadrian had grown up a few inches, gained more than a few stones and height inches; he had a healthy tan and actually was a lot more open than He had ever been in Britain. In general, Forks had done him wonders. He seemed more comfortable in his own skin. Both Sirius and Remus had known Hadrian had been under a strict regime of potions to recover from malnutrition, eyesight and burn out nerves, besides his visiting a Mind Healer nearby but they hadn't noticed how bad Harry had been until they compared the Harry they left in june to the Hadrian in front of them. It left them with a sour taste not having noted how much Magical Britain in general had affected Hadrian.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing around here?" Asked Charlie Swan, and hadn't that been a surprise. Lily having a distant cousin, Sirius wondered why had Dumbledore put Harry in Durzkaban when Charlie seemed like a much better option so far. What had the Old coot be thinking?, not for the last time Sirius wondered.

"Uhm, We're still unsure…we wanted to be by Hadrian's side, he's …our cub/pup" Remus answered seriously with a blush.

"Well, Hadrian will begin classes on Monday at Forks High and then Classes on the evenings three days a week, and limit his time at the hospital to weekends" Charlie offered.

"Yeah, he mentioned he would be busy" Mused out loud Sirius scratching his goatee while polishing his ice cream.

"I know Sirius doesn't need a job, but I will probably try and find one here" Remus confessed.

"You guys should definitely open a business together" Harry pointed out "Remus could managed it while Sirius would finance it and help around, maybe" He shrugged.

"That's not such a bad idea" Grinned Sirius "What do you say Mssr. Moony? Would Mssr. Moony be willing to go in such adventure with Mssr. Padfoot?"

Remus appeared to be blindsided by the idea.

"But it would take too much money, I wouldn't… I couldn't possibly…" He tried to reason.

"Well, It's decided. Maybe a bookshop? Or a café, maybe a prank shop to shake the place a bit" Padfoot continued gesturing wildly with his spoon.

"A prank shop around here, would be kind of difficult" Harry reasoned "Most of your prank are the magical kind and it wouldn't take long before someone started asking questions."

"Maybe a good coffee shop with pastries and doughnuts" Charlie reasoned "Piss served in a cup from the only coffee shop here would be hard pressed to try and compete with some decent coffee ".

Harry grimaced and nodded, he had tried their coffee on a dare from Seth…it had taken half the bottle of mouthwash to forget it taste.

"Yeah, and maybe serve some blessed tea. This place doesn't know good tea is and could do with some" Harry agreed.

"I can brew good tea!" exclaimed proudly Sirius.

"Learning how to prepare coffee shouldn't be so hard, but what about the pastries" Remus mused distractedly.

"House-Elves, Dobby has been helping us around the house with the maintenance, but I am sure he knows a couple that would be agreeable to help in the kitchen, It would be a matter to design the kitchen in a manner where only those in the know can enter and you both can deliver it with the beverages" Harry explained, finishing with his ice cream, to find he was the last one to do so. Charlie started gathering the plates to start cleaning. Harry cooked, Charlie washed and they both were happy. Charlie went over the kitchen to give them some time to themselves.

"It would give you time to deal with your properties" Remus pointed out to Sirius. Making him remember that he still had to let know Hadrian that he had willed him his heir, and had to teach him a lot about the Black family before he was accepted as a Lord, for when he was ready, Sirius had decided to only keep the Lordship until Harry was ready. Hadrian would not be happy, Sirius winced.

Remus knew Sirius had wanted to ask Harry to move in with them, but seeing how happy and at ease he was with Charlie, they couldn't just ask. It hurt to realize this but maybe it was for the best. Remus and Sirius still had demons to slay to be good company for a growing teenager, Charlie on the other hand despite his quiet nature got along with Harry and had become more of a father figure, they even had a rutile established.

They spend the rest of the evening discussing the classes Harry would take, how Harry had finally decided to study medicine in both world thanks to Dr. Weber his own mind healer, Sirius had offered Harry lesson's in Pureblood culture and the Wizengamot duties he would have to deal with, the type of lessons that were passed from father to son, and in case of lack of father a portrait of the previous Lord. Harry had send Dobby to find said portrait of his grandfather when Sirius assured him that it would available in the Potter's Main Vault and signed his own permission to be taken out. After watching Harry yawn several times, Charlie returned and patted him in the shoulder, advising him to go to sleep. The three men saw him climb the stairs until he disappeared.

"Gosh, he's grown up so much and I've missed just as much. Where did the time go" Said Padfoot, releasing the breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding.

"Yeah, he was such a small tyke, I remembered it as if it was yesterday when James put him on your arms and you just kept watching him all starry-eyed despite the fact that he had just peed on you" Moony agreed.

Charlie smiled remembering how it felt to hold Bella for the first time, how scared he was and how much love he felt for his own baby girl.

"You aren't going to ask him to move in with you then?" Charlie concluded.

Sirius gazed him, shared a silent exchange with Remus, before giving him a small sad smile and shaking his head.

"He's happy here with you. We would have loved it to finally have him with us; But maybe it's for the best. Harry will always have a room in our house for whenever he needs it, but for now its best to give him stability. That's something that we still can't give him, yet. We'll be the reliable and crazy uncle for whenever he can't come to you" explained Remus.

"Hadrian told me" Charlie started "It wasn't fair what happened to either of you, and I can see how much you still hurt from it, Hadrian benefited a lot from visiting his Mind Healer…maybe it would do you both some good to try, here" Charlie passed them Dr. Weber contact info "I feel much more at ease knowing Harry will have more people to depend on, especially in the magic wise regard, he indeed has grown a lot this last months but he will never have enough people who care for him" Charlie comforted them.

They spent the rest of the night talking about Harry, anecdotes and little details that He hadn't deemed noteworthy to write them about, the pranks He had been playing around, his new friends; in exchange Remus and Sirius told Charlie of the Harry they had known back in Britain, James and Lily, about their culture, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and the sheeple over there waiting on Harry to finish a war that little to nothing he had to do with, of Dumbledore and his machinations. It was enlightening for both parties.

Harry was on his way to school; Sirius had offered to take him in his bike and offered him a dark green helmet with his nickname "Prongslet" written in white vines and actual small prongs as quotation marks in the back of it, along a black leather jacket, to keep off the cold weather. He had actually tackled Sirius, really excited and grateful for his presents. Sirius barked in laugher, before offering to pick him up too.

Harry wouldn't admit it but he was half exited half terrified to start a new school; So far everything had been going really good, so he was expecting the other shoe to drop. _Mundane School drama couldn't be that bad, Could it?_ He reasoned. So, when they entered to the parking lot to find all the eyes on them, he had half expected to Sirius to preen like the drama queen he could be, not to stiffen under his touch before parking carefully near the entrance.

Harry followed his stare to find a silver Volvo in the far back of the parking lot, where a group of teenagers, among them Rosalie stood. They all had the same pale skin, inhuman beauty and golden eyes.

Sirius turned slightly, never giving them his back a softly told him to be careful tapping his head with a fixed smile on his face reaching for Harry's own helmet. Harry immediately hardened his Occlumency shields and nodded to Sirius, before he took off as a bat out of hell.

 _So, School…this should be fun_ Harry tried to stay positive despite the eyes that were trained on him, and then a car passed through and splashed him with a puddle of rain water _Or maybe not so much_ the driver, a blond girl with a high ponytail still on the phone didn't even paid him attention and continued to her parking space. Harry groaned, before going to the administrative building.

"Oh, dear what happened to you" Asked the lady behind the reception desk, her name tag said Mrs. Cope; He must have looked really pitiful because she started searching in her cabinets before she gave me a towel.

"An accident I am sure" He answered nodding my thanks to her help "Good morning Madam. My name is Hadrian Potter and as you probably can tell, am new around here" Harry greeted giving her a shy smile, all the while planning how to get that blond chit back, MUAHAHAHA he cackled mentally.

Mrs. Cope was enchanted with the polite young teenager; She of course had heard how Chief Swan had taken in a nephew during the summer, and how lovely he was. After all youngsters these day wouldn't just give up their summer to help around the hospital for nothing and he had the loveliest doe like green eyes she had ever seen. If only her own grandchild was like that. Why? She could almost see flowers, baby bunnies and rainbows when he smiled like that.

"I think I can help you there, my name is Mrs. Cope. Charlie of course came by last week to sign you up something about you having to be tested. He was pretty proud of you skipping a grade and validating a lot of credits you know" Mrs. Cope confided in him, searching for Hadrian's schedule and watching him blush at her words, she almost cooed at the sight "Here we have, this is your schedule, there is also your Magic club timetable in there. A map to guide you around and the regulations of the school, as you have noticed we don't demand of our students to wear uniform, except for gym. Just tell the Coach, and he will assign you a new uniform, as for your books, they will be delivered in the classroom. Any doubt or trouble, just let me know and I'll help you, now dearie go on; classes are about to start in a few minutes" Madam Cope ushered him out, finishing to dry his hair of water and taking back the towel "Good luck, and Welcome to Forks High" She waved him out with a bright smile that freaked him out.

"Yeah, thank you. Madam Cope, hope to see you later" Harry nodded, before searching for his first class of the day. He took off his leather jacket, it was almost dry already, and packed it in his bottomless messenger bag.

"So…Bunny, I didn't know you were in High School" Ducky stated, she apparently had been waiting for me with a man with too many muscles that could actually give Hagrid a run for his money. He saw Harry check his arms and flexed them, before putting them around Ducky's waist possessively and giving Hadrian a smug smile.

"Ok, what the heck does Fork's water have? Why is everybody so tall? I am starting to feel like Guilliver when he visited the giants" Harry complained "And you Mountain Man, don't diss my muscles!" Harry accused the big guy, poking him in the chest, before showing off his small arms, they weren't as big as Ducky's boyfriend but they were wiry muscled, he was damn proud of them "This is a work of beauty" Harry continued ranting pointing his own "Yours are overcompensating, brawny!" He harrumphed, turning his nose up.

Then he remembered the size difference and the fact that the guy could actually take on his threat and fit him in a locker; before the big man laughed hard draped over Ducky.

Ducky herself was trying to refrain from laughing out loud but Harry could see her lips twitching in a smirk.

Harry blushed red and covered his face, noting how the rest of the hallway was looking at him.

Ducky took his schedule and hummed pleased.

"Come, We have classes near there" She commented before slapping the back of the head of her boyfriend with a fond smile to start walking "And, Why are you wet?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

 **AN:/** Your reviews made me really happy, and in good conscience I couldn't leave you guys with that cliffhanger; Hope you enjoyed it. Leave your critics and constructive reviews, my dears :3


End file.
